The Box
by blackflame28
Summary: Buffy/ Sailor Moon. Takes place during Season 7 and in the future. Buffy has another potential on her hands. This one is different from all others... *updated: July3*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Moon 

Buffy Summers walked into the kitchen after another late night of slaying. She was trying to be quiet. She didn't want to wake up Dawn or Willow. Quickly making a peanut butter sandwich she walked to the living room and ate her midnight snack. That phase had a whole new meaning to her. Silence. Pure silence. That was a precious commodity now. Her once empty house had filled up with all her friends either living at her house or sleeping over. She mentally counted who was at her house this night: Willow, Dawn, Spike, Xander plus a couple potential Slayers. Suddenly the phone rang. Buffy jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Buffy whispered.

"Hullo, is this Buffy Summers?" a British voice came across the phone.

"Yes,"

"This is Rachel Grove. I am a Watcher. I would like to bring down my charge, if you don't mind," Buffy was pleased that another Slayer would join her household but what she didn't understand was why was a Watcher calling?

"No I don't mind. May I ask why your potential has a Watcher?" Buffy was also worried that this Rachel would come too. She didn't want anything to do with the Council.

"It's a rather strange story. We will be there by noon. Good- bye, Buffy." Then the Watcher hung up. Buffy put the phone back and turned to smile at Willow.

"You should have stayed in bed," Buffy teased her friend.

"What was that about? At three in the morning?" Willow asked.

"Another potential is coming." Willow smiled.

"Goody. What's her name?" Buffy frowned. The Watcher never gave her the name of the potential. Buffy shrugged.

"I guess we will find out tomorrow." Buffy yawned and headed up the stairs.

*********

The doorbell rang and Dawn jumped up and raced to answer the door. Buffy walked behind her younger sister. There on the doorstep was an older woman, auburn hair, green eyes and, yes, glasses. Next to the Watcher was a teenager of seventeen years. She had black shoulder length hair and navy blue eyes. On her neck was a white jewel and in her hand was a silver sword.

"Hello, Buffy, this is my Slayer, Pandora," Rachel said. Silence echoed throughout the house.

"Hi!" Dawn was the first to speak. Pandora gave the younger girl a cold look and she brushed into the house.

"There's a vampire in here," Pandora whispered. Willow and Xander walked up to the new visitor. Rachel had also entered. Pandora closed her eyes and made a move to the basement when Spike entered the kitchen.

"Bloody, another one?" he asked. Pandora raised her sword and glared and the bleached vampire. Buffy stood between the two.

"Pandora, this is Spike-"

"William the Bloody? In your house?"

"He has a soul now and he's on our side." Buffy said firmly. She wondered if she would have trouble with this potential. Pandora lowered her sword slightly and muttered, "What's with you and vampires with souls?" Buffy raised an eyebrow at the new potential but let the comment pass.

"Welcome to Ranch Summers. Would you like me to park your horse?" Xander asked cheerfully. He was trying to kill the tension.

"Pandora, put down your sword. I told you to leave it at home." Rachel scolded her. Pandora smiled, the first real smile they had seen on her face. Buffy suddenly felt sorry for the girl. She felt connected. It those blue eyes were stories of things a teenager should never see. Buffy knew her eyes were the same.

"Hell, if it's going to devour me I might as well as put up a fight." She joked but she gave up her sword. Rachel put it next to their bags. Silence reined the house again. This girl had made quite an impression. Buffy wondered for a second that this girl could be running away from something instead wanting to help.

*********

Rachel sat across the table from Buffy. Pandora was outside, training with the rest of the girls.

"I raised Pandora since she was a few weeks old. In all honesty Pandora isn't a real potential. I told the Council about her. If she isn't going to be a Slayer then she has real magical blood in her." Rachel said. Willow looked interested.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"She can sense vampires miles away. She heals fast, almost as fast as a Slayer. She's an excellent fighter. A natural, I barely had to train her."

"What about her parents?"

"I don't know. A woman came to my house one day and was holding Pandora. She told me that Pandora was a special child and needed to be protected. She asked me to take care of the child until it was safe to be with her parents. That was almost eighteen years ago," Rachel shook her head, "Pandora changed my life. I wasn't supposed to be Watcher. I was trained to research for the Council but the second I held that baby in my arms I knew Pandora was going to be a Slayer. I still know it. If you or Faith should die, Pandora is next." Rachel sipped her tea.

"Magical blood you said," Willow asked, "Has she shown any signs of magic in her?"

"Pandora? No. Not really, just she's such an awesome fighter. No one should be that good unless she's a Slayer. A mature Slayer." A tear fell down her face, "I don't want to see her die." Buffy frowned, she felt for the Watcher. But she also knew that was the life of a Slayer. You grow up, you fight, you die. She was lucky she lived as long as she did. All her friends were. Buffy looked out the window and watched Pandora fight. She was good.

"What is she running from?" Buffy asked.

"What?" Rachel paled. Buffy said nothing. Rachel became angry.

"Pandora isn't running from anything!" Rachel cried, "She would have told me! Besides if you are going to fight the Big Fight, don't you think you'll need someone like Pandora?" Buffy was now annoyed.

"Of course but it's obvious the child is running away. Why else would she bring the sword?"

"Because it's a gift from her parents? That and her necklace are the only things she has from them!" Buffy looked sharply at the Watcher. She felt her angry melt away as she watched Pandora fight two potentials at once.

"What is she chanting?" Willow asked, who was also watching. Pandora's mouth was moving.

"Nothing. She's singing. She likes to sing and fight." The potentials had stopped fighting and walked into the kitchen.

"Buffy, you have any iced tea?" Kennedy asked. Xander pointed to the fridge. Pandora was looking outside, a mixture of worry and fear covered her face. As Molly poured iced tea for everyone, Pandora sat outside, alone.

*********

Dawn walked inside the house. She heard the cries of the training potentials outside and for a second longed to fight with them. She wished that Buffy would allow her to fight more. That Buffy would trust her more. Dawn walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. Pandora was sitting on the sofa with her old guitar. Dawn, when she was nine, tried to teach herself to play guitar. It didn't work. But Pandora was really good at it and was singing,

"You and me  
We have no faces  
Soon our lives they'll be erased  
Do you think they will remember?  
Or will we just be replaced-" Pandora stopped and looked at the amazed Dawn. 

"Wow Pandora! You're really good!" Dawn cried. Pandora smiled but then blushed. 

"It's a song by Korn… when I heard it for the first time I thought about Slayers. We have no faces and when we died we are replaced. The only people who remembers us are our Watchers." Pandora said softly. Dawn shook her head. 

"No anymore. In this house we will all remember the Slayer- and the potentials. They are not just replaced," Dawn paused. Pandora smiled softly. 

"That's nice to know." Dawn was confused by the new potential. When she first came she was so strong and tough but now… she seemed so weak and fragile… as if she needed to be protected. 

"So why aren't you training?" Dawn asked as she sat down next to Pandora. 

"Don't want to. And as long as Buffy isn't here no one is going to yell at me. Well… Kennedy tried to make me train but we are equals. She'll leave me alone." 

"Cool." Dawn didn't know what to say. Pandora continued to play on the guitar. 

"Why don't you hunt with us?" Pandora suddenly asked Dawn. Dawn smiled. 

"Because Buffy doesn't want to fight. She thinks I'll get hurt." Pandora smirked. 

"Right. You seem tough," Pandora looked out at the fading sun, "I'm going hunting. Want to come?" Dawn smiled and revealed the stakes hidden in her coat. 

"Let's go." 

*********** 

Buffy called the girls in for supper. The sun had set and after supper they would go hunting. The potentials, Willow and Xander entered the dining room. Buffy frowned. 

"Where's Dawn?" she asked. Xander, mouth full of hamburger bun, shrugged. 

"She isn't here." He replied. Rachel ran in. 

"Where's Pandora?" she cried, panic filled her eyes. Buffy was now worried. Willow re-entered the room. 

"Both of their coats are missing." She reported. Buffy closed her eyes. 

"You don't think they went patrolling?" Buffy asked. Rachel's panic turned into annoyance. 

"Pandora? Yeah, she'll leave for no reason and not tell anyone. I remember a couple of months ago she took off for a week and didn't tell me. I almost died," she paused, "I thought she was dead. Then she just returned and didn't say a word about why she left. Since then she would leave to go hunting and not say a word. But I would be surprised if she invited Dawn to go with her. Pandora hasn't let me hunt with her since she was sixteen." But Buffy was already wearing her coat. 

"You guys eat, I'll be back with them. And if Dawn or Pandora returns before I do, call my cell phone!" Buffy slammed the door on her way out. 

******** 

Pandora looked worried. She seemed paranoid. 

"Pandora? Why are you so tense?" Dawn asked, "You are making me nervous." 

"I think I sense him… but he couldn't have followed me. It's impossible." She walked faster. 

"Who?" 

"The Second." Pandora was clutching her sword very tightly. 

"The what?" Dawn cried, "What have you gotten me involved in?" 

"If you are scared go back home." Pandora answered. Her walk slowed, as if she was trying to sniff out her enemy. 

"I want to know what this second thing is." 

"The Master, remember him?" Pandora asked. Dawn nodded. She remembered that he killed Buffy and Xander brought her back. A few months later Buffy crushed his bones into a fine paste. 

"He was the first made vampire and the Second's sire." 

"Does the Second have a name?" 

"Not that I know of." 

"And he's after you? Why?" 

"I…" Pandora's voice trailed off. She seemed to be debating whether or not she should reveal her thoughts, her story, "I don't know. Come on. We should be heading back." Dawn bit her lip and wondered what this new potential was hiding. 

"There you are!" Buffy cried. Dawn looked away. Pandora seemed to be ignoring Buffy's anger. 

"You guys just can't leave without telling anyone! Pandora, you may think you are tough but you haven't seen anything yet! This is Sunnydale, the Hellmouth; not that little town you came from. It's dangerous here." 

"It is." a dark voice agreed with the Slayer. Pandora paled and turned to see the Second sitting on a gravestone. All Buffy could sense was a vampire. She whipped out her stake. 

"No," the Second said and Buffy froze in her tracks. She had never felt anyone like him before. Dawn grabbed Buffy's arm and broke her out of the spell. Buffy turned to call to Pandora but the Second was already beside her. His hand was on her cheek and he was speaking to her. 

******** 

"My Child, why did you run?" he whispered to Pandora. Only she could hear him, he was speaking so quietly. Pandora couldn't answer. Only one vampire had ever scared her and this was him. She couldn't seem to fight back. His dark green eyes seemed to trap her there… like before. He leaned close to her, "I think it's time for you to know my name," he paused again, "Caleb."(1) Then as quickly as he came he was gone. Pandora sank to her knees, her eyes hollow. She just wanted to get away from him. She just wanted to fight in peace.

********

Buffy sat next to Pandora in her bedroom. Buffy was silent. She would wait for the new girl to speak. She hadn't said a word since the vampire had left. Kennedy took the other potentials out patrolling. Buffy was conflicted. Either go with them or stay with the hunted girl.

"He's after me. He wants me. I thought…" Pandora stopped speaking.

"What?"

"I'm a disappointment to my Watcher. I should have just staked him."

"No Slayer is perfect. And besides you are just a trainee, you will learn." Buffy didn't add that most mistakes don't give time to learn from. Most Slayer related mistakes are deadly.

"He kissed me…"

"When?"

"Before. He chose me."

"Pandora, I don't understand." Buffy was patient. The only way she would learn from the girl is if she didn't press.

"I am his Chosen." Buffy gasped. When she first learnt about Angel she read about Choosing. A powerful vampire could choose a mortal to be his for eternally. The only way to break the Choosing was death. This vampire would try to sire Pandora.

"Pandora, it's going to be okay. We are going to dust him before he gets his… teeth on you." Anger flashed in Pandora's eyes. She jumped up.

"No! I will stake him! He's my problem and I will handle it." Pandora left the room. Buffy sighed. She didn't need this. She didn't want to handle a moody potential teenager. Buffy stood up and followed Pandora.

"We are a team!" Buffy instructed, "We have to work together. You cannot take on the Second on your own!" Silence for a moment then a soft, "He has a name."

Chapter Two: The Sun

Sailor Pluto leaned against her Time Staff and watched the events in Sunnydale. Tears welled up in her burgundy eyes, who would know what would have happened to that child? She thought she was doing a good thing by giving the child to the Watcher but now she wondered. The child was scarred and was hurting. Serenity had begged Pluto that the child would be kept safe. Pluto wondered what Serenity would think if she saw what had become of the child now. Had Pluto done what her queen had asked and kept the child safe?

*********

Sailor Chibi- Moon was aching. The War has been lasting eighteen years, ever since she was ten. Now twenty-eight she was very much a different person than she was before. The older and jaded Senshi of the Moon thoughts drifted to the child. She would be eighteen now. Rini couldn't remember her name anymore. All she remembered was that Sailor Pluto took the child away so she could be safe. All she remembered was that Pluto wanted Rini to come too but she refused. She would help her mama fight this evil man. The battle would be short anyway. They were the Senshi! They would win easily. Sadly that wouldn't be the case. Over the years the Senshi had suffered many losses… too many. She wondered what the child was like now. Would the child look like her parents? Would she be strong like her mother or stubborn like her father? Would she have her mother's blue eyes or would she be tall like her father? Rini, only for a second, envied that child. Only for a second she wished she agreed to go with Pluto. But a second was all could be spared as High Commander Eternal Sailor Uranus marched up to the Lunar Senshi.

"Now Princess, use the Crystal!" Uranus ordered. Rini summoned out the Silver Crystal and poured her heart and soul into it. Maybe… maybe today the white power of the Crystal could hurt the enemy enough to win. To stop them enough that the city could be a little safer. Rini didn't want to think about how she was in charge, the bearer of the Crystal but everyday she did. Everyday she would.

When Rini had turned eighteen the enemy had able to enter the city. The Senshi were weak from battle and weren't prepared for the enemy to keep attacking. Neo- Queen Serenity was abducted from her own room. In ten years no one had heard from her or seen her. Only Rini and the Sailor Senshi believed she was still alone. Maybe six months later her father was mortally wounded and he didn't even have the strength to present himself as a hologram. Rini normally would have felt so alone but she forced all her energy into defeating the enemy.

But more losses came. Eternal Sailor Jupiter took the attack of Serenity hard. She blamed herself. Jupiter thought that as the Senshi of Protection she should have done more to protect her queen. Maybe a year and a half after the Attack Jupiter lost herself and stupidly attack one of the high Commanders of the other sides with her Eternal Thunder Attack. He threw her attack back at her. Electricity surged through her body and killed her. Rini remember feeling so helpless as Uranus and Neptune held her back from running to her friend's side. Finally when it was safe Rini knelt next to Jupiter. She was breathing heavily.

"Rini… _Chibi- Usa_… the box…" Jupiter whispered. Rini was crying and her moon sign was beginning to show.

"Shhh… Jupiter, shhh. Just hold on. I'll bring to you Mercury. She'll help you." Rini said. Jupiter shook her head.

"I am the Senshi of Protection… I failed… but _Chibi- Usa_ please… remember… the box…" then her eyes closed and she became limp. Rini began to sob openly. Saturn walked up to the pair.

"Come on Rini…" Rini forgot about what Jupiter had asked her to remember until three or four years ago.

The enemy was gaining ground in the city. They would suck the sanity right out of people and they would become helpless. Now the hospitals were full of insane people. The three Inner Senshi ran forward for a blitz attack but Eternal Sailor Venus was caught. She was able to do damage to the army with her Eternal Love Attack but it wasn't enough. Venus, the Senshi of Love, lost her sanity. Rini wasn't able to visit her until a week after. Venus' eyes were empty, as if she was now in a far off place. Rini liked to pretend that Venus was in the past, before the war. When everything was peaceful and there were parties every night. She liked to pretend that wherever Venus' mind was it was happy and content. Rini sat next to her friend.

"Oh Venus… I miss you so much. I promise I will do everything in my power to get you to return. I promise." Suddenly Venus' eyes returned to normal. Her cold hand gripped Rini's.

"The box… you must get the box…" she mumbled. Rini was confused but happy. This was the first time Venus had made contact with the world around her. It was the only time. For a week afterwards Rini tore through the palace looking for a magical box. She found nothing of value. She didn't understand what Jupiter and Venus were talking about. The only other person she told was Eternal Sailor Saturn. She brushed it off as words of insane people.

Since then there were no heavy losses as such. Neptune lost her right arm but that was it. The Senshi were playing carefully. Rini felt tired as she continued to force her power into the Crystal. Her thought wondered to Eternal Sailor Pluto. Rini became angry. Why wasn't the Senshi of Time helping? Why was she just standing around watching her friends die? Watching her friends get hurt? Why didn't she do a damn thing? Uranus put an arm on Rini to stop. Rini stopped pouring her soul away and turned to see another scarred Senshi.

"It isn't helping…" Uranus said helplessly. It was the first time Rini heard Uranus speak without hope. The first time in eighteen years. Her thoughts returned to the child. Wherever she was now, Rini knew that at least someone from Crystal Tokyo would live. At least she was safe and happy.

********

The sun entered the kitchen and Willow was making coffee. She thought about Tara for a moment. Tara loved watching the sun rise. They would sit in the kitchen, drinking herbal tea, and watch the sun come up. Willow pushed those thoughts away. Granted over the summer Willow learnt to deal with what happened thoughts about Tara and what happened to herself trouble the witch.

"Darkness is in everyone." Willow jumped at the voice. Pandora smiled and sat down at the breakfast table. Willow offered the young potential a cup of coffee but she turned it down. Willow sat next to her.

"Yes but we can stop it from arising within us."

"Can we? Maybe that's why some people long to be vampires. It's a free darkness."

"Do you long to be a vampire?" Pandora smirked.

"Long to dust them. Willow, you don't have to shrink me. I'm fine. I'm not worried about the Second or whatever this evil is coming. I… we can handle it. That's why we are the Chosen, isn't it?" Pandora left the kitchen for an early morning shower. Willow sipped her drink and wondered what other secrets did the girl had. Buffy entered the room, looking like a worn down mom.

"Coffee…" Buffy mumbled. Willow laughed as she handed her best friend a cup.

"Did you dream again?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded.

"I can't get any sleep between those two dreams."

"Two?" Willow had only heard of one.

"Now there are two. The first reminds the same. Something evil is coming and killing us all. Something from beneath us, it devours us and all that. The second one is new. I see a huge palace made out of crystal but it's covered in blood. I think it's symbolic blood. I enter the palace and there is this man in a lavender tuxedo that greets me. He thanks me for caring for the box. I have no idea what is going on when suddenly a huge sword is shoved into his back. He falls down dead. So now I'm on guard. I look around but don't see anyone. I walk down this awesome hallway and enter this… throne room. There are eight women in strange outfits, either dying or dead. At the front of the room is a pink haired woman. She looked sad, not horrified at the death in front of her… as if she is use to this and has seen a battle that went on for way too long. She looks at me and says, 'You are guarding the box.' Then I wake up.

"I have no idea what that one represents at all. What box?" Buffy laughed, "I have a Key but no box." Xander entered the kitchen then and grabbed his own cup of coffee.

"What about a box?" Buffy shrugged.

"No clue." Now all the potentials, even Pandora, have assembled in the kitchen.

"What's the plan today?" Kennedy asked. With another yawn Buffy stood up.

"We rest," Buffy said, "It's gathering and we need to be prepared but we can't fight anything if we don't have any energy. So today we do whatever we find restful. Movies, shopping, sleeping, whatever." The potentials cheered, all except Pandora. She rolled her eyes and started to leave with the rest of the girls when, "Pandora, wait." Buffy called. Pandora stopped and gave Buffy then annoyed child look.

"What?"

"We are going to have to learn to work together. I need to know everything about the Second- including his name." Pandora rolled her eyes again.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Then I'm going to tell Rachel."

"Go tell my mommy on me?" Pandora snapped, "See if I care but see if you have my help in the coming battle." Buffy was becoming annoyed. This girl was even harder to deal with than Dawn was.

"Damn it Pandora! We can only deal with one evil at a time! We stake vampires, period. That's our game."

"Spike. Angel. Need I name more?"

"It's different. They have a soul."

"I deal with the Second on my own." Pandora left the kitchen then.

***********

The sun was bright but Pandora was hunting. Her Walkman was blaring in her ears and she was mouthing the words to _"No one's There"_. She was walking the graveyards. Even through the loud music, her mind was open. She sensed vampires but not the one she wanted. She made a mental note to tell Kennedy that there was a nest in this graveyard. She wasn't going to tell Buffy anything. Suddenly she sensed him. She turned her head and there he was standing under a grouping of trees.

"Caleb." She smirked; she made sure that he saw the stake in her hand. 

"My Pandora, what do I own the pleasure?"

"I wish to kill you." Pandora smiled and moved closer to the shadows. Caleb stepped closer to her. They met in the shadows of the trees. He cupped her face.

"You don't want me dead."

"Your mind powers won't work on me."

"I can hear your music. _To all these nameless feelings/ I can't deal with in my life/ To all these greedy people/ Trying to feed on what is mine/ You've got to feel your hunger/ And stop fucking with my mind/ I know its time to leave these places far behind._" He whispered in her ear. Pandora pulled away.

"I will not become you. I will not become like you." She said firmly. He took her arm.

"Follow me." Pandora shook her head.

"Never again." He pulled her close.

"Why are you trying to forget? I won't." Pandora's mind drifted away.

_~~~~~~ _

_ It was another night. Pandora knew she was being hunted. She stopped and called out, "Okay come out already." A man stepped out. He was a handsome man, with black hair and green eyes. _

_ "Pandora, a Chosen one. Perhaps even a Slayer in her future." He reported. _

_ "You, vampire and death is a definite in your future." She answered. He laughed and looked into her eyes. _

_ "I want to Choose you. Did you know I have never sire anyone? I've promised myself I would wait until I found the perfect girl. I've watched you for a month." _

_ "Stalker. But you still are going to die." But her words weren't as confident. He pulled her close. _

_ "You smell good." _

_ "You smell… like… death…" she mumbled. She was losing her senses in his eyes. She couldn't pull away. He kissed her. She felt something stir in her heart. _

_ "Who are you?" his mouth moved to her neck. _

"I am called the Second." Then he bit her. Pandora cried out in pain. She could feel her blood leave her. Suddenly she gathered her strength and with her silver dagger she slammed it into him. He pulled back, hissing. She ran from him. She felt so ashamed. She should have fought better… she shouldn't have wanted him. Wanted him to turn her or just wanted him. She didn't return home for a week later.

*********

"I haven't forgotten. I cannot." She said simply.

"When I Chose you, you Chose me too. Our souls matched."

"You don't have a soul." Pandora spat bitterly and stepped into the bright sunlight.

"When a vampire loves someone then their own becomes the vampire's soul. You are my soul." Pandora looked away. She should just stake him. Get it over with but she couldn't. She stepped back into the shadows and kissed him.

"I hate you and I never want to see you ever again." She whispered then ran. She would get away. She would, also, ignore the tears that we threatening to fall.

**********

Buffy turned to Rachel.

"What do we do?" she asked. She had just told Rachel the whole story. Rachel sighed.

"I knew something was wrong when she bailed. I couldn't get her to tell me. No matter what I said… she was being Chosen… oh Pandora!" Rachel said. Buffy said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"I'm going to talk to her." Rachel stood up. Buffy remained where she was. She knew Rachel had to talk to Pandora alone.

*********

Pandora walked into the Summer's house, red faced. She felt so embarrassed. Why couldn't she just stake him?

"Pandora." The potential looked up and saw her Watcher. Reality slapped her in the face. Buffy told on her.

"Hey, Rachel. I don't want to talk." Rachel blocked her way out of the room.

"No Pandora. We have to talk about this. You cannot fight the Second on your own. He will destroy you!"

"Damn it!" Pandora cried, "I'm almost a bloody Slayer! Every Slayer works alone!"

"You're not a Slayer and if you don't let us help you, you will never be one!" Rachel yelled back. Rachel normally didn't raise her voice but she was afraid. She was afraid she would lose her daughter… that her only family would die. Pandora glared at the woman who raised her.

"As I'm sure Buffy already told you, I'm going to deal with Caleb on my own!" then she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Buffy entered the room and said nothing as she watched the Watcher cry.

"She's going to die… I know it…" was all the Watcher could say.

*******

The sun was setting and Pandora Grove was still walking around outside. She glanced down at her watch. Seven o'clock. She wondered if Buffy would come out soon to try and find her, or maybe Rachel would. Pandora wanted to be alone. She wanted to sort out her thoughts… and her wants. She was downtown and saw that the Bronze, the local dance club, was just opening. Maybe she would go there. Maybe in all that loud noise and sweaty people she would be alone.

********

Xander was getting tired of hearing Buffy go on and on about the new girl. Willow was sympathetic but after several hours they were both tired.

"Let's go to the Bronze. Dancing would be fun." Xander suggested. Buffy sent him a Look.

"What are you nuts?" Rachel, who had been listening from the kitchen, entered the living room.

"Go. I'll stay here and watch for her. You three are too young for this kind of responsibility. Please." Rachel smiled at her. Buffy's heart went to the woman. Pandora was really important to her and all the child was capable of doing was hurting her. Buffy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Rachel. We shall go."

********

The Bronze was hot and smelt of teenagers but that's how it always was like. Xander smiled and recalled memories of hanging out here in high school. He frowned and thought of all the fights here in high school. For example the time he thought Willow was a vampire but it was only her double from another universe. He frowned. The stories he would tell his children.

"I can't believe it." Buffy said in a dangerously low voice. She was streamed. She couldn't believe it. Xander followed his friend's eyes. There on the dance floor was the potential in question. She was dancing with several guys but one guys was particularly close to her. Willow frowned.

"Maybe we should just leave. She's probably just…" but the witch wasn't able to able to finish her sentence. Buffy whipped out a stake and began to move towards the girl.

"Don't kill her Buffy!" Xander cried. Buffy, without acknowledging his statement danced over and staked several guys around her. They all turned to dust.

**********

Pandora watched as several of her dance partners where dusted. She said nothing as she caught a glance of Buffy's angry look. She didn't care. Caleb moved in closer to her.

"She's going to kill us," he said simply. Pandora said nothing. She turned ever so slightly but enough that her back was turned to Buffy. She sensed that Buffy was getting even angrier. Caleb put his arms around Pandora.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy screamed at her. She ignored it. She realised something as she sat on the upper level of the dance club that she didn't care about Buffy or Rachel. Why should she? She just met Buffy and Rachel wasn't even her parent. Pandora was alone. She was a lone ranger. And at the time the only person who really seemed to care about her was Caleb. She thought maybe he was using some mind tricks to make her think these things but in her heart she knew that wasn't true. Tonight, and maybe for the next while, she was out for herself. She didn't care. She didn't care she was dancing with the enemy. She didn't care that she didn't have a place to sleep. She didn't even care if the new evil attacked right now. She was going to have fun, approved or not.

Buffy grabbed her arm and turned the child to face her.

"Damn it Pandora! You're coming home right now!" she screamed. Pandora smiled as she realised she had pushed every single of Buffy's buttons.

"Bite me." she replied. Caleb laughed next to her.

"I might." He joked. Pandora stuck her tongue out. This was fun. Xander and Willow made their way over.

"Pandora, I don't want to discuss this here." Buffy's tone was softer.

"Feeding the fall /I can't help but desire of falling down this time/Deep in this hole am I making/ I can't escape/ Falling all this time." Pandora sang softy. Caleb knew the song and finished the following lines, "We come to this place/ Falling through time/ Living a hollow life/ Always we're taking/ Waiting for signs/ Hollow life." Buffy suddenly gasped and realised. Buffy and Spike… that was the same for Pandora and Caleb, wasn't it? Well… maybe without the painful sex but the emotions were the same. Hatred of oneself so go be with the enemy. Pandora was empty. She was missing something. And that something was a real parent. Someone to call mom or dad. A real family and not the sham of growing up in a Watcher/ Slayer "family". Buffy did the only thing she could think of- she hugged Pandora. When they pulled apart time stopped. Everything around them seemed to freeze. The only thing Buffy noticed was the shock in Pandora's eyes.

Chapter Three: The Earth 

Rini sat in her bedroom. She just came back from a visit of her father and Eternal Sailor Venus. Venus spoke again today. Actually all week she was mumbling something but today was the first day it made sense.

"The box… the box is breaking… save the box. If the box is rescued we are safe. Bad mistake! Bad Serenity! Keep the box… we begged her… but no. Must keep the box safe she insisted… save her from the war. No more hiding…" Rini sat next to the mad Senshi.

"What is this box? Venus, I don't understand." Rini urged.

"Not what!" Venus screamed but she calmed down, "Who… the box is a who… Plu…Puu knows… _Chibi- Usa_ save the box and bring her here!" 

Now Rini was in her room, pacing. She didn't know what to do. She should go to Uranus and report to her but she didn't want to wait. Taking her Eternal locket with her she ran to the Gates of Time. She pushed herself in and commanded, "Eternal Sailor Pluto I call you to appear." The Senshi of Time stepped out from the fog. Worry was written across her face.

"Rini… hello." The Senshi didn't carry the confidence she usually had in her voice.

"Pluto I need to know who 'the box' is." Pluto looked away.

"You were only eight and yet you forget. Time pushed your memories away of the child." Pluto said cryptically.

"No Pluto. War pushed my memories away. War and pain. Fighting for my life, for the lives of innocents and the lives of my Senshi made me forget 'the child'! While you stand here doing nothing my Senshi are dying! Jupiter is dead! Venus is insane… my parents… my parents are as good as dead and all you do is watch!" Rini exploded. Tears fell from Pluto's face. Rini didn't expect that.

"I watched her. I watched her grow up because that is what Serenity, your mother… her mother, asked me to do. I cannot tell you anymore." Anger charged through Rini again. Pluto was once her friend. Why wasn't she helping?

"Jupiter and Venus both told to find her! Will this child help us in our War?"

"She is fighting her own War. Princess of the White Moon, listen to me and believe me: if she comes here she will die. Your fight will be over before you know and Crystal Tokyo will never be the same. Your mother will be as good as dead and you will probably die too. Do not go after her. Do not listen to the words of those who aren't in their right minds. Rini, I want us to win. Do not bring the child back here. Leave her." Pluto said firmly. Rini looked in her elder's eyes and nodded. She didn't know that Pluto was lying. She trusted her Senshi. How could she have known?

Rini left the Gates the Time tired. She was at an end again. She glanced at her watch. 1900 hours. There would be a Senshi meeting at 1920. She began to walk down the hallway to the War room. The Senshi needed to plan.

********

Rini sat down and counted the heads. Eternal Sailor Mercury, in charge of technical moves and the healing of the Senshi. Eternal Sailor Mars, the spiritual advisor and a High Commander. Eternal Sailor Saturn, in charge of morale of the people and the Army. Eternal Sailor Neptune wounded again and worked with her lover, High Commander Eternal Sailor Uranus who also helped Mercury with planning of the next moves. Each of them was scarred. Rini began the meeting with a simple statement, "We should surrender." A pause in the room. The silence seemed to echo. Then the outcries of the Senshi were heard.

"Surrender? Never!" Mars.

"Was the death of Jupiter in vain?" Saturn.

"More people will die! We cannot!" Neptune.

"Serenity wouldn't want us to." Mercury. Silence again. Rini began to cry softly.

"We are dying already. We should just talk to them. Find out why we are fighting. We have fought for eighteen years and gained nothing. Neptune, look at you! You are missing an arm and Mercury told me earlier today you are pushing your luck fighting tomorrow! We are missing two of our ranks. Possibly the whole line of Jupiter and Venus may be gone. And my parents. My mother could be still alive… fighting could just be bringing her closer to death.

"I talked with Pluto today. We have no hope. The only hope I thought we had isn't. My sister… I thought perhaps she could help. But Pluto is right. She has been missing in action for eighteen years. She doesn't know how to fight. She will be killed. If we surrender… then at least the Crystal Tokyo we all loved once will live in her. She is the only life of the Moon and Earth now. Hell, she even has a piece of the Silver Crystal! We surrender but our life continues in her." Silence echoed again. Each Senshi was crying. They were Senshi. They never gave up. They died fighting for Serenity, for the world, for the future but what future did they have now? Nothing. Serenity was missing, Endymion was dying, they, themselves, were dying. Mars, crying, nodded.

"It isn't right. We have never lost but… we cannot continue. Tomorrow… we shall make our announcement. But I pray that Serenity is alive and we do not do this in vain. And I pray that maybe one day the child will hear her home's cries and come."

"Rini, send her the Crystal," Uranus said roughly, "The enemy may kill us but we cannot have them have the Silver Crystal. Give her the Crystal. It will gain its other part and she will never notice." Rini pulled out the Silver Crystal. She, for the last time, poured her energy into the Crystal and watched it disappeared into another time.

********* 

Pandora pulled away first. There was so much hurt in her eyes. Everything seemed to hurt her. Guilt weighed on her for dancing with Caleb, guilt weighed on her for being such a cruel child to Rachel and guilt weighed on her for being such a brat to Buffy. She felt bad about pulling Dawn into her issues. She should have never come to Sunnydale. She wondered if maybe it would have been better if she died that night. If she let Caleb kill her- not sire her but kill her. To close her eyes forever and never wake up. To be free of the pains of being the Chosen One, of being a potential Slayer.

"After I killed Angel I wanted to die. Everything went wrong that night. I was accused of murdering Kendra, I made a deal with Spike, I was kicked out of my own home. I killed the one I loved and endangered everyone I cared about. Willow was in the hospital because of my inaction. So I ran. I went away from it all. I turned and hightailed it out of here. I know what you are feeling. Being a Slayer sucks and it sucks big time! But we are here for you. If you turn to your friends, things will get better. Trust me. I've been where you are." Pandora couldn't look at her. She stepped away and ran. She kept running. Thoughts pounded her head. Caleb, Rachel, Dawn… her mother. A woman with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was smiling at her. _Don't worry. Everything will be okay._ Suddenly the picture was smashed and the woman was chained to a wall and was bleeding. She was dirty and that gently spirit was broken. She looked at Pandora and closed her eyes. Was it in disgust? Or the pain of her situation? Pandora ran faster. Her feet pounded the pavement. Caleb, Rachel, Dawn, her mother, Caleb, Rachel, Dawn, her mother, Caleb, Rachel, Dawn, her mother, Caleb Rachel Dawn her mother, Caleb Rachel Dawn her mother CalebRachelDawnhermotherCalebRachelDawnhermotherCaleb. Pandora fell to the ground. Her mind spinning but her eyes were closed. Too much. Everything was too much for her. 

(1) When i started to write this it was before the show when Caleb the priest showed up. Grrr. i was so angry when i realised the names were the same. I want an Irish name for the Second and i am willing to change it. so if you can give me a cool Irish name i might use it. Thanks!


	2. The Box a new continuation

*******

Pandora opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She was in Buffy's room. They must have caught up with her and brought her here. She heard a snore and saw it was Xander. She smiled weakly; her head throbbed softly from her fall. She looked around to see if anyone else was there. She realised Xander must have been put in charge of telling Buffy or Rachel when she awoke. Pandora grinned as she decided not to wake her bodyguard. Then something caught her eye- a letter sat on the windowsill. She got out of bed, paused for a second, trying to stop the world from spinning, snitched the letter and returned to the comfort of the bed sheets. She turned on the lamp next to her, hoping the increased light wouldn't wake Xander. He continued to snore.

_Pandora_ was written on the envelope. She pulled out the letter and read it.

_My Chosen, _

_ I wanted to follow you but with the Slayer there I knew you would be safe from the other vampires. She really has no respect for you. I do not understand why she cannot sense the power in you that I do. I believe perhaps your Watcher understands but not enough to allow you to grow, as you should. But then again all you see me as a tool for your confusion. Do you not sense it too? The Fates choose us to be together. I will not leave you Pandora. Take that as a threat or a promise, I do not care. I will continue to watch you until you see the light of the night. _

_Love, _

Caleb 

Pandora threw the letter across the room in anger. That action woke up Xander.

"Pandora? How are you feeling?" he asked, trying to shake himself awake.

"As if I fell on my head." She snapped. Xander gave her a wounded look, as if he truly cared. Pandora figured that he probably did but she didn't want that love. She was guilty and no better than Caleb. Her head throbbed and her heart hurt. Xander smiled and went to get Buffy. Pandora stood up, trying to ignore the dizziness. She put a hand on her necklace, pretending her parents could give her power. Buffy walked in and sat on her bed. Buffy said nothing for a moment, "Pandora," she paused, "Let's start over. Let's pretend the first couple of days that you were here didn't happen. Start anew."

*******

Weeks passed since Pandora promised Buffy they were begin over. Pandora had been good. She hadn't snuck out or hid from the other potentials. She trained with them and even helped them improve. Much had happened since she made her promise. Spike had since discovered that he was being used as a puppet for the First but since then he and Principal Woods had fought, Spike lost his chip and was back to his old self- no one's puppet or as Xander once put it "butt monkey!" Andrew, one of Warren's friends who killed Tara, had been captured and is now a hostage in the house. Giles, Buffy's Watcher came back. During one weird moment they thought Giles was the First but it turned out that he, besides Rachel, was the only surviving Watcher. The rest of the Council was killed. No one was overly upset about that. Ubervamps became a real scary threat. At first it kicked Buffy's ass and everyone, including Pandora, thought that the Ubervamp was too much for her and that the First was going to win. But Buffy proved herself by dusting the Ubervamp in front of the potentials. Most of the potentials knew that Buffy was the real thing and it wasn't going to be all-bad if they followed her leadership. Principal Wood revealed himself to be a son of a Slayer and offered to help the group destroy the First. It was revealed that his mother was one of the Slayers that Spike had murdered and that caused major tension between the two. Anya was also back into the house. The latest thing that happened was Faith, the other Slayer in Sunnydale and had joined the ever growing house of Buffy and Dawn Summers.

Even normal things had been happening within the house. Willow began to date Kennedy. Rachel and Giles became instant best friends. Everyone in the original Scooby gang thought that was an awesome thing for the old Watcher. Pandora had made friends with Spike, which was the last thing everyone thought would happen. They were preparing and they were becoming ready for the fight against the First.

*******

Pandora walked downstairs. It was the area of peace away from all those potentials. Spike was sleeping on his cot. She sat down on the cement and listened to the dryer hum.

"Pandora?" Spike mumbled. She turned around.

"Sorry. Did I awake you up?" she smirked. They were friends but it was often a sarcastic teasing friendship.

"Nah. Are you spying on me, pet?" he asked. Pandora rolled her eyes.

"Please. I believe there are hotter guys in this prison." She replied.

"Andrew then?"

"Ew," She stood up, "Time to make nice with others." She began up the stairs.

"Why did you come down here?" Spike asked, his voice no longer teasing.

"To think." Both knew whom she was talking about but neither said anything.

*******

"I'll take some out to hunt." Faith volunteered.

"I don't think they are ready yet." Buffy countered.

"Then they will learn, B." Faith shrugged. Pandora liked Faith more than Buffy. Even through both promised to "forget" the incidents when Pandora first came she never fully trusted Buffy again. Buffy felt the same way about Pandora. She didn't know if she would go after the Second on her own or not.

"Agreeing with Faith here. Some of us would like to stake some real vamps." Pandora said. Amanda and Molly silently agreed. Rona was dead against it and the others just went along with whatever Buffy said. Buffy sighed.

"Fine. But only a couple- Kennedy, Molly, Amanda and Rona that's it." Buffy said. Pandora cleared her throat. There would be no way she just sit around. She was aching for some action. Buffy looked over to her.

"Not yet." She said simply and left the kitchen. Pandora clutched her first and punched the cabinet doors. Some of the potentials jumped back. Faith walked over.

"Buffy knows what she's doing. She probably doesn't like you are quite ready." Faith wasn't informed of the advents before. Pandora's anger got the better of her.

"Bullshit she doesn't! I'm almost as good as she is!" Faith cut her off.

"Please, you are still a potential. Don't worry. I'm sure your time is soon." Pandora punched the cabinet again.

"I'm going out tonight. I'm staking some vampires and I will not see him!" she cried and pushed her way back downstairs. A few moments later the crowd could hear her playing her guitar. Faith knew she was missing something.

She left the kitchen and found Buffy who was in her bedroom.

"B, what's the deal with Panda Bear?" Faith loved the nicknames.

"Pandora? Nothing. Just your average moody teenager."

"Don't think so. Let me in B." Buffy pushed her hand through her hair. She shook her head.

"No Faith. I know what I'm doing. You have been out of the group too long to demand things."

"Buffy, I changed. Told you once. Pandora is gonna snap if you don't let her breathe."

"If she goes out there will be trouble. I don't need to deal with her again! I have enough problems with Wood, Spike, Giles and all these potentials! Faith just let me lead!" Buffy exploded. Faith shrugged but before she left she added, "I'd watch Panda. She's going to blow soon." Faith shut the door on the way out.

*********

Princess Serenity sat in a cell. Darkness surrounded her. They had surrendered and then everything fell apart. Shimi, the leader of the group who had been attacking them for eighteen years, torn through the city, killing those who were still loyal to the Senshi and their Queen. Rini had hoped to at least see her mother but Shimi did not allow that. Now she was separated from her Senshi. She was alone. Rini had been tortured in order to reveal the location of the Crystal. She did not reveal it. At one point Shimi came in to speak with her.

"Serenity, tell me about your sister." He asked softly. Rini said nothing.

"I know there is a sister. Your mother mourns for her." Rini remained silent. Shimi promised Rini freedom, or freedom of her parents for information about her sister. Rini said nothing. Angry, Shimi beat Rini unconscious.

Now Rini was alone again. Her moon sign was glowing, a reminder of what it used to do in the past. Rini longed for her mother, for her father or any of her Senshi.

"Pluto, I know you think keeping my sister out of this is best but she is our only hope. Please send her here. Please let her save us…"

*********

Sailor Pluto blinked away tears. Everything she used to fight for was falling apart. Everything that made a Senshi special was disappearing. There was nothing left. All the Senshi were in prison. Jupiter was on the other side. Her queen was close to joining her. She heard Small Lady's cries for her sister. Pluto clutched her staff tighter. Not yet! Not yet! The child had to grow up a little more. She had to learn to control her temper and learn that some things weren't meant to happen. The child needed to be a full Slayer if she could help Crystal Tokyo.

*******

Pandora pulled on her coat and crawled out the basement window. She thought she heard someone come down the stairs as she finally escaped the basement but she ignored it. She ran away from the block. Finally she would have freedom.

She entered a graveyard.

"_This time I'm taking it away, I've got a problem/ With me getting in the way, not by my side/ So I take my face and bash it into a mirror/ I won't have to see the pain_." She sang softly. The quiet graveyard was sort of creepy. She continued to walk, searching for new graves. She searched for something to kill. She clutched her sword tightly. She heard a soft movement and she held her breath. Could it be Caleb? Ready to attack her? Turn her? She swallowed and scanned the graveyard. There in the corner were man with cloaks… no they were Bringers. Pandora broke into a run, putting some distance between the Bringers and herself. They chased her. They knew she was a potential. She stops and jumped on top of a gravestone, sword up. They continued to run towards her. She jumped down, impaling one with her sword. It fell to the ground. Three more to go. She looked around her; there was no time to retrieve her sword.

"Come on!" she called out, trying to taunt the blind Bringers. She kicked one in the stomach but the remaining two grabbed her arms. The one she kicked fell back. The one of her right pulled on his dagger and she could almost sense his joy. She struggled and managed to free her right arm. She slammed the back of her hand into his face and threw the left a few feet away. She grabbed her sword and ran.

She was breathing hard and the three were still chasing her. She wasn't a Slayer and she was getting tired. She wanted to rest before she had another go at the Bringers. She misjudged their distance and one slammed her to the ground. Her sword spun out of her hands. It sat on her back. She fought to get up but it was useless. She could imagine it pulling out his dagger, preparing to eliminate another potential Slayer. Then, all of a sudden, the weight was lifted. Pandora jumped to her feet and saw Spike.

"Stupid girl." He hissed at her. Pandora took the insult and fought another Bringer. Punch, kick, punch, kick to the stomach and finally broke his neck. Spike killed another. One left. It seemed to sense that he was now alone and turn to run. Pandora wouldn't let it.

"Don't be stupid!" Spike yelled. It wasn't her pride not letting this one get away but if it got away it may killed another potential- or Buffy or Faith. That couldn't happen. She knocked it to the ground and slammed it on its back. 

"I'm sure I'll see you in Hell." She whispered and pummelled the Bringer's face. Spike waltzed over with her sword and Pandora moved. Spike cut its head off.

"What are you thinking? The Watchers are going insane. What about the good girl act?" he lectured her. Pandora snatched her sword back.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! Of all people! Don't you understand?" Pandora retorted.

"Looks like thinking isn't enough."

"No! Training with weak potentials isn't enough."

"Don't look like you are too strong yourself."

"You didn't see anything." Pandora turned away, her face burning. Spike grabbed her arm.

"Don't play the super hero yet, pet." His voice was softer. She swallowed her anger.

"I'm sick of Buffy not trusting me. I'm not going to go look for him."

"But he's looking for you," Spike shrugged, "I've been out. I've heard stuff. Buffy wants to protect you. He is after you."

"So what? Keep me locked up? Let me fight him!"

"One evil at a time, love."

"Caleb may be a wee easier." They began to walk through the graveyard.

"That I'll give to you."

********

Pandora fell through the basement window. Spike landed next to her.

"I've been here all night." She said. Spike nodded and sat down on his cot. She flopped down next to him, her sword now lying on the floor. A thunder of steps down the stairs. Several potentials followed a pissed off Faith and an annoyed Buffy.

"Spike!" Buffy cried.

"Pandora!" Faith yelled, "Gees! You just ran away like nothing is happening! Where did you go?" Buffy glared at the pair.

"Go?" Pandora acted dumb, "Down here the whole time. Right here with Spike."

"Yup." Spike answered. Faith shook her head. Her anger transferred to Buffy. If she would only tell her what was up with Pandora then she could deal with the whole situation better.

"Faith, you said you sent Spike out." Buffy assumed that Faith lied to her.

"I did. Buffy, just tell why Pandora would leave then we will deal with the lovers over there."

"Hey!" Pandora and Spike cried. They were not romantically interested! Buffy shook her head and began upstairs, with Faith following. Pandora glanced over at Spike.

"Just go upstairs." He growled. She pushed her luck too far. Spike was still too loyal to Buffy to enjoy a laugh at the feuding Slayers. Pandora picked up her sword and went up the wooden stairs. _'Let the games continue…'_

********

Morning came but the Princess of the White Moon had no idea. It was pure darkness in her cell. She was tired back would not sleep. There were too many rats and if she slept Shimi may come. He would ask her questions in hope of sleep answers. She would never give him information.

The wooden door opened again but instead of a guard entering it was Eternal Sailor Saturn. She sat down next to the Princess.

"Serenity, I have been freed." She said.

"How?" Rini's voice was raspy.

"Crystal Tokyo needs cleansing. I am the only one who can." Anger surged through Rini.

"You are betraying us?"

"Saturn has no real loyalties. Only to her powers."

"I am being tricked. I must be." Rini muttered, pushing herself closer to the corners of her cell. The real Saturn would never.

"This is no trick. Serenity, they will release you too if you reveal information about your sister. Uranus and Neptune are free. They both reported that your sister has the Crystal."

"And the others?"

"Mars is dead. Another Senshi wiped out because of her loyal to a dead queen.

"Mother… is dead?" Rini would not believe it. The Queen of the White Moon and Earth could not be dead. Her whole world shattered.

"Serena is as good as. As well as Endymion."

"And Mercury? She is still on our side?"

"Of course but not for much longer. They are draining her sanity as we speak. Perhaps some of her intelligence will come out too. No matter we will get information about Pluto from her.

"Serenity you are no loyalty to your sister, why protect her? Just tell us her name. Anything."

"She is the last hope of Crystal Tokyo. Saturn, Hotaru, you may have given up on the dream but I will never. They may starve me, present me with presents in exchange of information, have my friends tell me things about the ending but I will never tell you a single thing! Saturn! Get out!" Rini screamed. Eternal Sailor Saturn shrugged and left the cell, enclosing it in the unyielding darkness.

"That wasn't real," Rini whispered, "TELL ME MORE LIES! I will not allow you to know about the box." 

**Author's Note: Is this better? Please review. I'm going to ask for five reviews before I post again. Thanks to everyone who reviews before!**  
  



End file.
